


Trouble Sleeping?

by captainahmedica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's just moved in with Derek, and things get a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Sleeping?

"This is yours," Derek said flatly, pointing towards an empty, dark corner. Isaac looked up at him and grinned. Derek remained still.

"Wait. You're serious?"

Derek made his way down the spiral staircase to his corner of the warehouse without a word.

"There's no bed up here... or, well, anything..." Isaac didn't need to speak up as the warehouse's echo carried his voice with ease.

"You can bring your own," Derek said as he plopped down onto his own mattress. Isaac made his way to the railing of the upper loft and saw the corner of Derek's bed, painted bright by the city lights shining through the giant glass window. With a heavy sigh, he made his way back to the corner and sat with his back up against the wall, his knees tucked in under his chin and his arms wrapped around them.

He tried not to think about it but he couldn't help it.

He took off his shoes and put them aside. The concrete was cold and soulless against his feet, even through his socks. He reached for his coat where he had dropped it earlier and draped it over his knees, leaving just enough slack to tuck his feet in. Just one night, he kept thinking to himself, just one night to get through and then I can go out and get a real bed.

Every time he closed his eyes he heard him loud and clear.

He wanted to go to sleep but he was afraid to. He wasn't safe there. Strangely enough, Derek's concrete loft felt safer than his own head.

Before long, his eyes grew too heavy to keep open.

His forehead rested on his knees.

"ISAAC!"

He gasped and woke with a jolt, almost falling over. He looked around but no one was there. He took a few deep breaths, got up, and began pacing the length of the railing as silently as he could. He brought his hand up to his mouth and rest his elbow on his other arm. This is stupid, he thought to himself. It's just one night. I can do this, he repeated.

He made his way down the staircase to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He turned around and shut the do—

"Derek!" he jumped. Derek was standing in the doorway. He could have been the door itself with his large and intimidating frame.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked with arms folded.

"Nah, I love concrete flooring, it's great," Isaac replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Here," he held out an old trench coat.

"Uh..." Isaac looked at the coat and back up at Derek, unsure what to make of his offering.

"No, it's not mine, I found it here when I moved in. Figured it might come in handy. Use it as a blanket or something."

"Th... thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Derek made his way back to his presumably cozy bed and Isaac up to his cold corner. He rolled up his coat into a makeshift pillow, laid down, and threw the trench coat over top of himself. This was definitely an improvement. So much so that he was fast asleep again before he knew it.

"Isaac."

"Come on, I'm not mad anymore."

"Isaac. I'm not mad."

His breathing was quick but he tried to keep quiet.

"Isaac. I only want to talk, son."

He stayed huddled in the corner, trying his best to keep all of him in the shade of the boiler and hidden from sight.

"Isaac... you know why I sent you down here, right? It's your fault. I had to punish you somehow."

Isaac's face was boiling with both rage and fear.

"You've only been down here an hour, don't be a little bitch. Come out so we can have a talk, man-to-man."

His heart was pounding so hard he could swear it was audible outside of his own head. His father didn't say anything for a while. Save for the rumbling of the pipes, it was silent. Isaac refused to move from his place, instead remaining glued to the cold, concrete wall behind the boiler. He looked up.

Eyes.

"There you are." His father grabbed him by his arms and pulled him up to his feet, not stopping when Isaac's head hit the low-hanging pipes above.

"No, dad, no, please," Isaac struggled and begged.

"Hiding from your father, are you? How clever of you."

"I was asleep," his voice breaking, "I fell asleep, dad, please..."

"We could've just settled this like adults, you know. This is your fault." His tone remained calm and even throughout as he opened the latch to the industrial freezer and lifted Isaac's squirming body into it. "Your fault."

Isaac stopped kicking when he realized his fate was sealed. There was no escaping.

"You know, part of me thinks you _enjoy_ the freezer. Why else would you put yourself in there?" With that, the door shut and the latch locked. His father's footsteps grew fainter and fainter until he heard the basement door shut.

The cold set in quickly and Isaac's bottom lip was quivering. He closed his eyes and curled up as tight as he could in an effort to block all of it out. The sensory deprivation was too much to handle.

He began banging, pounding, slamming on the freezer door. His fists rammed into the icy ceiling above him until they were numb, and he kept going.

And going.

And going.

And with a roar that must have shaken the very foundation of the house, one final punch exploded on contact with the door and blew it right off its hinges.

Isaac leaped up, in full werewolf form, and darted up the steps to find his father laying on the couch with a beer in his hand. Before Mr. Lahey could comprehend what was going on, Isaac was on top of him, bloodied claws drawn and growling intimidatingly.

"I-Isaac..." he breathed out.

Isaac raised his claws, ready to tear into his tormentor. With a quick slash, he just barely nicked his father's chest when he stopped growling and took a few deep breaths, realizing what he was doing. Half of him was screaming to rip this man's heart out. Half of him was screaming that this was his only family. His eyes welled up with tears.

"Isaac!"

He closed his eyes and lowered his hand to his father's chest, covering the small wound he'd inflicted.

He opened his eyes and saw his hand wasn't on his father's chest.

"Isaac!" Derek shouted. Isaac inhaled sharply. He leaped off of Derek and onto his feet. His breathing was heavy. He ran his fingers through his hair and wiped his face from the tears and sweat with his shirt.

"I'm-I'm sorry... I... I don't know... I don't know what happened... I'm sorry," he was mortified.

"Isaac. I'm not mad." Derek stood up. Isaac looked up at him in fear. Derek made his way towards Isaac and lifted his hand. Isaac took a step back and followed Derek's hand's every movement. "Relax..." Derek placed his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Relax." He could hear Isaac's heartbeat slowing a bit.

"It was just a nightmare... I'm sorry, I really am... it won't happen again, I promise." He knew he couldn't promise that.

"You can't promise that. It's alright. I understand." Derek's sympathy made Isaac uneasy, but he took it for what it was worth. Any other roommate would have kicked Isaac out on the spot. He _did_ almost kill him. Isaac gave a nod and slowly made for the stairs. "Wait," Derek stopped him. "Sleep in my bed tonight. Until you get yourself a bed. I'll take upstairs."

"You sure?"

Derek made his way up the staircase without another word.

"Thank you," he echoed up to the ceiling. He laid down in Derek's bed, warm from where he had just been, and slept peacefully the rest of the night.


End file.
